


Dreaming Free

by MistieEyes



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistieEyes/pseuds/MistieEyes
Summary: Quinn Jenkins always thought she was a normal person who just happens to travel with the Doctor. However when she accidentally meets the Weasleys, she starts to discover there is more to her than she originally anticipated.*A slow Charlie Weasley/OC romance.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & OC
Kudos: 3





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. Any feedback would be much appreciated! -G

  
Quinn awoke to the sun beating down on her. Her exposed skin already burned. With a groan, Quinn threw one arm over her face to block the sun and used the other to proper herself up. Sand? She thought.

“Why am I sitting in sand?” She mumbled. Slowly and carefully she removed her arm from her face. Dunes. As far as the eye could see there were dunes. Alarmed she stood up and twirled. She was alone with only what was in her pack to help her get home. But where was she, she wondered.

She couldn’t remember how she got here. This morning she went to meet the Doctor at her usual spot. She remembered stopping by Paris to grab some pastries and when they were flying way there was more turbulence than usual. She remembered the Doctor panicking, saying there was too much weight, he opened the door to the Tardis – “Jump!” He yelled at her.

Quinn stared at him, her eyes wide, searching his face. “Jump! You’re too heavy. Jump!” He yelled as he grabbed her and moved her closer to the door.

“I am NOT too heavy, Doctor. Throw some of your things out!” Quinn exclaimed as she dug her heels into the floor. “I can’t. I need those things. Those are important things!” He continued as he edged her closer and closer to the door. Quinn spread out her arms and grabbed hold of each end of the TARDIS entry archway.

“DOCTOR.” She looked at him with wide-set eyes and searched his for any indication of him changing his mind. “Don’t. Don’t you dare, Doctor.” He looked her straight in the eyes with no remorse.

“Sorry.” He shrugged. And then she woke up here. “He pushed me.” She muttered under her breath as she continued to trek through the dunes. “He pushed me. I’m going to kill him.” She continued to talk to herself without paying mind to her surroundings. With a small groan, she slammed face-first into a hard object propelling her to the ground.

“Are you okay?” Quinn rubbed her head without glancing up to look at the stranger, rubbed her head and stood up. “Fine.” She said and continued on her way.

“Wait!” Exclaimed another voice. She paid it no mind. After all, the Doctor pushed her out of the TARDIS. He pushed her in midflight and just left her. She needed to find a way home. No, a way to kill the Doctor.

“How dare he?!” She yelled as she threw her arms up. “Woah!” Exclaimed a voice while grabbing hold of her wrist. Quinn whirled around and was face to face to a freckled redhead.

“Are you okay?” The muscular red-headed man asked as Quinn pulled her arm out of his grip. “I’m fine,” Quinn stated as she turned around continued on her way. The muscular red-headed man ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

“Hey, what’s your hurry?” The red-headed man asked as he smiled down at Quinn. “What’s your problem?” Quinn asked as she pushed his hand off of her shoulder, crossed her arms, and arched her eyebrow. The red-headed man’s pale and freckled face turned pink.

“Look,” intervened a tall and lanky red-haired man. They must be related, she thought. “We’re headed to town. You seem lost. Maybe we can show you the way?” Quinn took a step back and took in the men. They didn’t seem like they would be a threat. After all, they had been following her for a while, if they really meant her harm they would have done something by now, wouldn’t they?

“Alright. Show me the way.” She stated and stepped aside. The redhead men beamed at her. “Great! My name is Bill and this is my brother Charlie.” Bill stated as he started walking. Quinn nodded and followed. The three walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Quinn lost in her thoughts and her anger subsiding as she wondered if the Doctor really just meant to leave her behind. It had been nearly a year since he had regenerated, but, somehow things had not gone back to normal. He had been growing distant and she felt like she had lost her best friend.

“So, what’s your name?” asked a voice. Quinn still lost in her thoughts, ignored the voice. How could he just push her? He couldn’t have known if she would survive the fall. Did he really want her dead? Suddenly, a large hand lands on her shoulder. Startled, Quinn smacks the owner of the hand straight across his face.

“Ow! What was that for?” Questioned an annoyed Charlie while rubbing his face. Quinn’s brown eyes grew large, her hands clasping her mouth, and then running through her shoulder-length brown locks. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” She frantically asked.

“I’m fine… I’m sorry I startled you.” Charlie stated sheepishly as he rubbed his cheek and continued. “It’s just… It was quiet… And it’s a bit of a walk ‘til we get to the next town. I thought we might get to know each other.” Quinn’s jaw dropped a little. She’s never been so inconsiderate before and these two had just offered to help her get out of a crummy situation. And she repaid them by smacking one of them. It was not her best moment.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s been a long day and I’m just lost in my head. I’m sorry. What did you want to know?” Charlie and Bill shared a look. There was a lot of meaning behind it but Quinn could not tell what it meant. “Well…” Started Charlie. “You could start by telling us your name and how you ended up in the middle of nowhere Egypt,” finished Bill.

Quinn’s cheeks flushed pink with anger. Egypt. The Doctor pushed her midflight to land in the middle of nowhere Egypt? It must be a mistake. He wouldn’t have just sent her flying into area where she would have a low survival rate. She grinned at the two and between gritted teeth asked, “Egypt? Did you say Egypt?”

Bill and Charlie gave each other quizzical looks and looked Quinn up and down, “Yes. We’re in Egypt. How do you not know that?” questioned Charlie with disbelief. Quinn’s face fell, her large brown eyes saddened and looked to the ground, she couldn’t bare let them see the hurt in her eyes. Her best friend really did leave her behind. He didn’t care. No. He doesn’t care, thought Quinn. She was on her own. She was alone. Bill elbowed Charlie in the ribs and motioned toward Quinn’s sulking figure.

“I’m –” both Quinn and Charlie began. Quinn looked up at Charlie as he looked down at her, both of them chuckling. Charlie motioned for her to continue, “I’m sorry,” started Quinn, “it’s been a really long day.” Charlie beamed down at Quinn while Bill placed an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it!” started Charlie. “Let’s start all over. I’m Bill and this is my little brother Charlie,” finished Bill. “Nice to meet you both. I’m Quinn” She stated and smiled at the two men.

“Is that an American accent I detect?” questioned Bill while arching an eyebrow. Quinn nodded and ducked under Bills arm. “Should we get going?” asked Quinn.


	2. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the second chapter to my story! I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave your comments below.

“Should we get going?” asked Quinn. Charlie and Bill both nodded and the three began their trek toward civilization. The journey was long, lasting over 3 hours, the three shared some laughs, and Quinn was starting to forget about the Doctor. It had been years since she made actual connections with humans and not some two hearted alien man. She could get used to being normal again.

The sun had begun to set when the trio arrived into town. To Quinn it felt as though she had been friends with Bill and Charlie for ages. Their conversations were easy, fun, and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so carefree. They reached the entrance of the town and the three stood there not wanting to part ways but knowing there was no reason for them to stick together. Quinn was the first to gather the courage, she stepped in front of the two brothers and turned to look at them, “well, I guess this is it… Thank you for the help. I wouldn’t have made it without you.” She looked up at the two, expectedly, Charlie glanced over at Bill and Bill simply shrugged at him. Charlie then turned to Quinn and gave her a big smile “we’re meeting up with some friends at the Fall Ridge Tavern.” Quinn nodded and took a step backward, she needed to get out of there quick. She knew she shouldn’t feel as dejected and rejected as she felt in this moment but somehow, she hoped they wanted to be around her as much as she wanted them.

Charlie reached out for Quinn and grabbed her shoulder, startling the petite woman. “Wait, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to come?” Charlie rubbed his neck, grinned, and continued “its been a long journey, and, well we’ve had fun –” Bill threw an arm around Quinn and interjected Charlie. “That’s all to say, we’d like to introduce you to our friends from school and grab a drink with you. What do you say, Quinnie?” Bill asked as he leaned into Quinn and practically whispered into her ear. Her cheeks burned red and at that moment she never felt more grateful for the setting sun. She looked up at Charlie, looking for some sort of approval, and for a split second she could swear she saw a hint of sadness or maybe even envy. It was the same look she saw in Dax’ face when she would talk about the Doctor. She frowned. She didn’t want to think about Dax. Not now. Not when she had finally gotten to good point in her life. She turned to look at Bill, their noses touching, and smiled. For a second she could swear his face flushed pink. “I’d love to.” She said through her smile.

The trio walked together to the tavern. Bill and Quinn trading funny stories along the way and Charlie simply smiling and nodding in the right moments. Quinn knew there was something bugging him but she didn’t know how to broach the subject – or if it were appropriate for her to even do so.

When the three arrived to the Fall Ridge Tavern Charlie immediately located their friend group without so much of a word. Quinn looked up at Bill quizzically, but he merely shrugged, mumbled something about it being a long day, and followed suite while motioning for Quinn to follow. Quinn couldn’t help but take in the tavern. The outside of the tavern looked so small – like a small shack even, but the inside was large, much like the TARDIS. The wooden floors had gaps in them, the walls were adorned with portraits of mythical creatures, and the windows were stained to show willow trees. Quinn couldn’t help but notice something about this tavern was off and a bit mysterious – the Doctor would love this place she thought. This is a place where adventures start. If only he hadn’t abandoned her… She reached the table where Bill and Charlie sat next to a beautiful blue eyed blond with a smile that would make any man drool next to her sat a handsome and stylish looking man and on his left stood a nervous looking blond man who held on his glass as if it were a life line. Standing behind a black-haired woman with thick black glasses stood a handsome and buff green-eyed man. The moment Charlie saw Quinn he stood up and gave her his chair. She tried to tell him she could stand but he wouldn’t let her get a word in before he left to find an empty one.

“So –” began Bill “This Quinn. We met her in the desert. Quinn this is everyone!” Finished Bill while motioning to the group. Suddenly, Charlie smacked Bill upside the head while placing his newly found chair in between Bill and Quinn and handing her a tall glass of beer. With an oomph Bill shot a glare at Charlie. Charlie merely smiled at him and turned to Quinn. “The blond is Penny –” she perked up and smiled over at Quinn. Quinn shyly gave her a tightlipped smile. “next to her is Andre, Ben, Rowan, and Barnaby.” Charlie finished as Quinn sipped her beer. “It’s nice to meet you all. Bill was telling me you all went to school together?” Asked Quinn. She hated meeting new groups of people. Quinn knew that by now, with all her traveling with the Doctor, she should be used to it – but something always gave her some uneasiness. Dax always said it was because she focused too much on what other people thought of her, but she didn’t think so. She thought it might have been because everyone she got close to always left her in the end. Much like he did a year ago tomorrow or like the Doctor did just this morning.

“Yeah, we all went to Hogwarts. You’re American right?” Quinn nodded as Rowan continued “ So you went to Ivermorny?” Quinn looked up at Rowan with a confused look. “Ivermorny?” She asked while looking around the table. All she was met with were wide eyes. “What?” Asked Quinn to the group and then leaned into Charlie. “Did I say something wrong?” She whispered to him. He shook his head no. “They’ve all lived in their bubble in Scotland.” Stated Penny. “They’ve only heard of one private American school and they assume everyone just goes to that one school.” She finished firmly while smiling at Quinn but glaring at the rest of the table. She then looked up at the two red heads. “Charlie. Bill. Can I have a word with you two?” She stated more than questioned while standing and walking away from the table toward a nook underneath the tavern’s staircase. Solemnly, the two men walked after her.

After a few beers Andre, Rowan, Ben, and Barnaby where laughing while listening to Quinn tell stories of her adventures with the Doctor. “So when we arrived, and you have to remember, I was dressed to the nines! The Do – dork had told me we were going to a gala. So we get out of the car and BAM – We’re in the forest!” Quinn exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air and nearly hitting Charlie in the face. Luckily for him he grabbed her wrist on time. Quinn turned in her chair wide eyed and grinned. “Charlie! I was wondering if perhaps – maybe you abandon – left too.” Quinn slurred. Charlie smiled at her and bent down so that the two were at eye level. “Quinn, I think you’re drunk. Maybe we should get you a room for the night.” Charlie said to her softly. Quinn overeagerly shook her head no. “OH!” Yelled Rowan making everyone at the table jump. “There’s a spare bed in the room we booked! She can stay with all of us!” Finished a giddy and tipsy Rowan. Quinn smiled and turned to Charlie. “Yeeeeeeaaah! Can I Charlie?” He nodded yes and put her arm around his neck. “Alright, let’s get to the room.” Charlie stated while standing Quinn up. Barnaby followed suit and helped Rowan, and everyone headed to the second floor of the tavern.

When the group arrived at their room, Quinn could not contain her excitement. “WOAH! I thought you said this was a room not a seven-bedroom suit?!” Quinn was amazed. Was she on Gallifrey? The Doctor had made it seem like he was the only person that had the technology to make the outside of things seem smaller than the inside. What else had he lied about? Charlie smiled at Quinn. His eyes soft and looked at her as if she was the only person in the room, regardless of the fact that Rowan was singing at the top of her lungs and Bills laughter echoed within the suit. “Come on Quinnie. Your room is this way.” Stated Charlie while helping her to one of the rooms. Once in the room, Charlie sat Quinn on the bed and went over to a corner in the room where a chair held a backpack. He rummaged through it and pulled out a t-shirt. “Here you go Quinn. You can sleep in this.” He stated while handing the shirt to her and turning to leave. “Charlie–” She called out to him. He stopped at the door and turned to look at her. “Am I taking your room?” She asked as she stumbled over to him. He stuck out his arms and grabbed her by the elbows to steady her. “Don’t worry about it. Have a nice night, Quinn.” She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She whispered. He left the room, cheeks flushed, and without a word. Quinn closed the door behind him and smiled. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he helped – no saved her, the alcohol, or how genuinely nice he was to her but that night she couldn’t stop thinking of him.


	3. Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! As always, I would appreciate any comments and feedback. Thanks for reading!

Bill walked from the kitchen with two mugs into the living room where a focused Penny sat at a coffee table with a cauldron and several ingredients around her. Drunk and babbling Rowan lay on the couch head resting on Barnaby’s lap and on the arm of the couch sat Andre with Ben at his feet. “I just don’t understand… How could _she_ be here?” Questioned Ben while staring off in the direction that Quinn and Charlie walked off in. Bill stopped next to Penny, placed a mug on the counter and patted her on the back. She gave him a nod and poured the contents of her cauldron into the mug. “Who cares.” Started Bill with a shrug as he sat down on the floor bedside Penny. “She she’s nice.” He finished as he leaned back onto his arms. Penny stood up and walked the mug over to Rowan and mumbled at her, to drink the contents of the mug. She turned to Bill and arched an eyebrow “Nice and pretty are not synonymous.”

Bill threw his arms up in defense as Penny glared daggers at him. “Well, she’s not exactly going to win an award for her taste in clothing, but she was charming.” Piped in Andre. The whole group turned to look at Andre. Penny opened her mouth but, in that moment, Charlie walked out of the bedroom, alone, face red, with a large grin on his face. The group turned to watch him as he walked over to them and sat on the empty sofa next to Bill. “What’s going on here?” He asked as he motioned to the cauldron. Nothing muttered Penny as she began to clean up.

Charlie turned to Bill, “She kissed me.” He whispered while rubbing his cheek. Bill nodded with a grin, “Not in front of Penny.” He began. Penny perked up and turned to the two brothers. “And what exactly can’t be said in front of me?” The two turned to each other, gulped, and then avoided eye contact with the blond. Charlie looked over at Andre and Barnaby pleadingly. “I too would like to know what’s got you floating on air Charlie.” Stated a smug looking Andre. Barnaby scratched his head and while turning it to the side stated “Well, he’s not really floating…” Just then a remarkably sober Rowan sat up and placed a hand on Barnaby’s shoulder. “No, Andre means, Charlie looks happy.” Charlie’s cheeks flushed pink and he simply stated, I am. Penny sighed and looked up at him, “She’s a muggle. An American muggle. You’re a wizard, live in Romania, and you know… he might come back… Do you really think something like that would work?” Charlie didn’t look up at her. He simply stared over at the door he had just walked out of. Penny sighed and started walking toward her room, she paused, “You know, I’m not against the whole muggles being in relationships with wizards. It’s just– ” Charlie stood up and turned to look at Penny “Just what, Penny?” He questioned, she turned to look at him. “What are you looking for here? You say you met her in the middle of the Egyptian desert. She didn’t know she was in Egypt. She REFUSES to tell you how she got there in the first place. AND” she walked toward Charlie, “she allegedly doesn’t know anything about the wizarding community and yet she’s here” She continued to walk toward Charlie until they were nose to nose. “Don’t you think there’s something strange about her?” She finished with a huff. He looked around the room pleading for someone to chime in, but everyone averted their gaze from him. Without a word Charlie walked out of the room.

The next day, Quinn woke with a splitting headache and panicked. Where was she and who’s shirt was she wearing? Right, she was in Egypt. Charlie and Bill had offered her a place to stay. She sat up and looked around the small room. She spotted her backpack underneath a chair. Slowly she stood up and crossed over to the backpack, hoping she still had the clothes she had packed for her trip to Greece she had planned on taking with the Doctor. She opened the bag and pulled out a yellow dress with gold buttons on the front side of it and black booties. She got dressed and looked outside the window, half expecting the TARDIS to be parked outside and him standing there looking annoyed because she had been keeping him and those attack eyebrows waiting. He wasn’t there. She sighed. She wasn’t sure why she expected anything more from him. Afterall, he did push her out of a moving TARDIS. She found her mind drifting toward Dax, if only he were still around, he would know what to do. She pushed him from her thoughts, gathered her things, and walked out of the room.

She walked out to find everyone else awake and talking, with the exception of Charlie. Charlie sat there and simply drank the contents of his mug while listening to the chatter. The moment she stepped out of the room everyone stopped and turned to Quinn. Charlie beamed at her and walked over to her. “Mornin’, would you like some tea?” She smiled at him. “No, thank you.” She looked at Charlie’s fallen face, “I – uh, I have to get a flight home…” She stated while twiddling her thumbs. “We were just about to get breakfast, maybe you can join us and then we can help you get to the airport?” piped up Penny. The group looked over at Penny quizzically. “I don’t know – I should probably just go. I’ve imposed enough.” Penny waved her hand at Quinn. “Nonsense come have breakfast. We’d all love to get to know you.” She stood up, walked toward the door and motioned for everyone to follow her.

The group sat outside a small restaurant named the Sandy Shores. It was a simple but serene place. The building was painted a foam green, with windows that spanned from floor to ceiling. The morning was partly cloudy with a small breeze. Quinn couldn’t help but notice how the air smelled like the steady ocean breeze, odd, considering the fact that she was in Egypt but after traveling with the Doctor for all these years, nothing could surprise her. Except for, maybe, the fact that Charlie & Bill had taken her in as if they had known her for years. She couldn’t understand why they would be so eager and willing to do whatever it took to make her feel comfortable. Even their friends, were willing to host her and treat her as if she was one of them. It felt nice, it had been so long since she spent time with normal humans that she had forgotten what it was like to be a part of a friend group.

“Well, if you’re ever in Virginia, be sure stop by. I’d love to show you around!” stated Quinn as she took a bite from her waffle. “Virginia? That’s a few hours from New York, right?” asked Andre. Quinn nodded. “I live in New York. So, maybe sometime you can come, and we can go shopping.” He finished. “Right, and then maybe we can go out for dinner?” added Charlie. The group looked over at Charlie, “You live in New York, too?” Questioned a hopeful Quinn. Charlie nodded, “You. LIVE. In New York?” asked Rowan. “Yes.” He stated simply. “Really, what happened to Romania? I thought you lived in Romania.” Asked a thoroughly confused Barnaby. “Yes. I moved in with Andre two months ago.” Charlie stated while looking Andre straight in the eyes. “Right, I must have forgot to mention it, Barnaby. Seeing as Charlie never asked. He just sort of assumed he fit in with my lifestyle.” Andre told Barnaby while continuing to lock eyes with Charlie. An awkward silence filled the air. Quinn looked over at Bill who shrugged at her.

“So… What do you all do for a living?” asked Quinn. The group looked around at each other. “I’m a magizoologist.” Piped up Barnaby. Penny’s eyes widened and Rowan shoved Barnaby. He let out a little uphm. “A magi…zoo…logist?” Quinn asked, “What is that? Like a zookeeper?” She finished.

Suddenly a figure caught Quinn’s attention. In the distance behind Penny was a short little man with long pointy ears motioning for her to go to him. “Yeah, something like that.” Stated Penny. Quinn glanced over at Penny and nodded and looked over at the small figure. This is definitely something the Doctor would want to follow. Whatever that person, or more likely, creature, wanted must be important if its trying this hard to get her attention. It’s something he would investigate, but could she help the creature? “Quinn?” Rowan called out. “Hmm?” Quinn asked as she turned her attention to Rowan. “I’m sorry, I got distracted” She stated as she stole glances over to the small figure still attempting to gain her attention. “What is it that you do for a living?” asked Rowan. Travel the universe, across space and time. Quinn thought. However, it was unlikely they would believe her. It would certainly explain why Bill and Charlie found her in the middle of nowhere Egypt with no idea she was in Egypt. “Oh, nothing too glamorous. I just push buttons all day.” Quinn said nonchalantly.

“You’re being modest, Quinn.” Stated a familiar female voice behind Quinn. Instantly the tension among the group of friends became stiff. “You’re a world renowned–” The voice continued, Quinn whipped around and grinned from ear to ear. “Jenny! What are you doing in Egypt?” The small and poised brunette smiled and nodded at Quinn. “One could ask the same about you madam. And why are you with these people?” stated Jenny as she motioned to the group. Madam? Quinn wondered. Jenny had never called her that before. Miss? Yes. Ma’am? Sure, but madam? Never. Quinn looked over at the group. She couldn’t read their expressions. They seemed on edge as if they were ready for a fight but why would they want to fight Jenny? She looked behind Penny’s shoulder where the small figure was frantically waving its arms and shaking it head no. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was positive this wasn’t Jenny. “Where is the potato?” Quinn asked. If this was Jenny, she would know exactly who she was referring too. If this wasn’t, she had to figure out how to get away from her and the group without arising suspicion. “We can get food later, madam. But for now, we must go.” Stated Jenny as she wrapped her hand around Quinn’s wrist. Quinn tensed. Instinctively, Charlie placed an arm around Quinn’s shoulder. “I don’t think she’s going anywhere with you.” He gritted through his teeth. “Look, Weasley. I don’t have time to deal with the likes of you. Let’s go madam.” Jenny venomously stated while glaring at the group and yanking on Quinn’s arm. “How exactly do you all know each other, Jenny?” Quinn asked. “It’s not important. We should go now.” Jenny curtly stated while pulling Quinn up from her chair. Quinn pulled her arm out of Jenny’s grip, flattened out her dress and turned to the group. “Thank you for everything. It was really nice to meet you all. And as I said, if you’re ever in my neck of the woods, I’d love to spend more time together.” Quinn then turned to Jenny, “Let me go to the restroom and we can go.” Jenny nodded and Quinn walked into the restaurant. She wasn’t sure how, but she needed to get away.


	4. Deep Breath

Quinn pulled her arm away from Jenny and turned to the rest of the group. “It was really nice meeting you all.” She said with a forced smile and turned to look directly at Charlie and Bill. “Especially you two. I wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you.” She smiled sadly at the men and glanced slightly at Jenny. “I’m going to go to the little girls’ room. I’ll be right back.” Quinn, as calmly as possible walked into the restaurant. The place was booming with activity. She stood at the door and took in her surroundings. There were tons of wait staff running around the room, if Jenny walked in to look for her it would be difficult for her to catch Quinn. However, it would also be difficult for Quinn to get away. She continued to look around, the restrooms were in a far-off corner in the back of the restaurant, but she doubted there was a window for her to escape. Even if there was a window, she didn’t think she could fit through it and let alone get her backpack to fit through it. Quinn instinctively touched her shoulder. Shit, she thought and turned to look out the window where she had just come from. She left her bag out there at Charlie’s feet.

Her whole life was in that bag. Her clothes, her keys, and even her planner. It had every single plan she had made with the Doctor, all her work events, and now it was out there with fake Jenny. What was more important, she thought, escaping with her life or risking fake Jenny finding her planner with all the sensitive work and Doctor information… She thought back to the figure that kept beckoning for her. That figure must know something. Besides, if this Jenny was really as bad as Quinn thought she was, it would be best for Quinn to just disappear. It might even save Charlie and Bills lives. Quinn took a deep breath and began to walk further into the restaurant. She couldn’t escape through the bathroom, but restaurants always have a kitchen entrance. That was her best bet she thought. With every step she took she began to walk faster and felt as though the room was getting longer and longer. She kept looking over her shoulder, worrying that fake Jenny would catch on to her, and walk into the building at any moment. Quinn passed the silver double doors, nearly knocking over a waiter. He screamed at her, but she paid him no mind. She could see the exit and she was sure as hell not going to give up now. She sprinted toward and out the door were two hands grabbed her. She screamed for the person to let go of her.

“Stop screaming. You’ll give us away.” Said a soft, squeaky and whispered voice as Quinn wriggled in its grip. “That’s not yer friend.” The voice finished as Quinn turned to face the person. However, she did not see a figure at her eyeline. “I’m down here.” The voice said. Quinn’s eyes slowly moved to the ground to find a small pink creature, with abnormally large and round green eyes and long and pointed ears. Her mouth turned into a firm line and eyes widened. “Who-wha-?” She started “We need to go. They’re coming.” The creature squeaked, grabbed her hand, and snapped its fingers.

When they finally touched land, Quinn puked. The whole time they were travelling she felt like she was flying in the time and space vortex the TARDIS speeds through. Quinn gripped on to a cold and wet wall as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around. She was in a dingy alley way. The streets were cobbled, and everything somehow felt sadder. To her right was the main road, things seemed normal, sunny and happy there. It was as though there was a veil between the alley she was standing in and the world around her. But then again, the world had felt like that for her ever since Dax left her. Quinn turned to her left and found the creature near a small hole in a wall. “Let’s go.” Said the creature as it turned to go into the hole. “Wait!” Quinn called after the creature as she stepped forward. The creature turned look at Quinn quizzically. “You need to tell me what is going on. Right. Now.” Quin firmly said as she crossed her arms.

Quinn’s mind was racing. Yesterday she was pushed out of a moving TARDIS, she met two random brothers and their friends, and she weirdly felt like she had known them for years. And now this morning there’s an obviously fake and sinister Jenny on the hunt for her and a weird creature leading her way from the fake Jenny. The creature may have helped Quinn get away from the restaurant, but she still wasn’t sure if she could trust it. A loud explosion behind Quinn startled her. She looked over and up to the sky. Smoke was filling the air. “There’s no time, Miss Jenkins.” Quinn hesitantly turned to look at the creature. How could he know her last name? Her real last name? She hadn’t used that since Dax… And then the creature said the four words that would make her throw all caution to the wind. “The Doctor sent me.” Quinn took one last glance over at the smoke. Part of her wanted to go figure out what had happened. See if she could help anyone. But she knew better. At least she hoped she knew better. She turned back to look at the creature, gave it a nod, and walked through the hole with it.

Inside the hole, was a dark and damp tunnel. Quinn was grateful for the albeit dim light that shown through from the hole. However, the further she walked the smaller the hole got. She stopped. She had no flashlight with her, no matches, nothing. If that hole was getting smaller, she was going to lose all visibility. She opened her mouth to ask the creature how they were going to find their way when the hole closed, when everything went pitch black. Her breathing got heavy. She felt a panic attack manifesting itself. She had been in several tough spots, but none compared to being stuck in a hole, in pitch black darkness, with a creature that won’t speak to her. She took a step and tripped, pushing herself against a wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while holding on to the wall.

Her mind rattled with images of Dax. His beautiful and wide brown eyes gleaming at her. He threw his head back laughing at one of Quinn’s terrible jokes. They were driving down a busy road in Manhattan on their way to the airport after closing yet another case. This was their routine, they’d get a case, fly to a location with their team, work the case, and drive to the airport together after grabbing a celebratory cup of coffee and sharing their inner most deepest thoughts, which often comprised of making fun of the rude and idiotic people they had to deal with. Quinn’s breath got faster and faster the more she thought of Dax. She clasped a hand over her heart hoping it would help keep it from exploding out of her chest. She took another deep breath. That day, she thought, that was her fault.

She heard a small snap and she hesitantly opened her eyes to find a fully lit cavern. To her left, a few feet from where she stood was a small wooden door. She looked at the creature quizzically. “Almost there,” it said as it opened and walked through the door. Fearing the lights would go out again, Quinn quickly followed behind the creature.   
  



	5. Familiar

The night, no, the past couple of days had been full of unexpected events thought Quinn. She was pushed out of a moving TARDIS by her best friend, save by some freckled and redheaded men in Egypt, nearly abducted, and now she was following a pink little creature through a door that may just as well be a trap. All she knew was that the creature had mentioned knowing the Doctor and knew what her real name was, and besides she had nowhere to go but with it.

Quinn wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she stepped through the doorway, but she definitely did not expect to be standing in the middle of a massive foyer. She took moment to take in her surroundings. The floors where made of black marble in front of her stood a grand staircase made of walnut wood on it lay a lavish emerald carpet. She looked around; the manor had large windows but somehow still seemed dark. On one of the walls sat a portrait of a woman with short brown hair and an orange spot on the front. Her eyes were violet and looked sad much like her own recently. Something about the woman seemed familiar. Her temple began to throb. Quinn winced and held the side of her head. She stood in a courtyard, a younger version of the violet eyed woman stood before her, the violet eyed girl sneered at her. The girl venomously called out toward Quinn, but she couldn’t make out the words. Quinn’s hands turned sheet white as she gripped the notebook in her hands, she took a step closer to the violet eyed woman. A scream broke Quinn free and suddenly she was back in the foyer.

Quinn’s eyes widened and she looked around the foyer. Something about that scream was familiar. The scream sounded, from a room to the right of the foyer, and then a crash. Quinn sped toward the noise. Her heart was pounding as she ran past a living room into a dining room, the scream came again, this time Quinn was sure it sounded like Jenny. Quinn paused and frantically looked around, the home was huge, Quinn was sure she was in mansion and the creature that had brought her here was nowhere to be seen. Not that the creature would have been of any help, she thought. She called out, “Jenny! Where are you?” A thump came from behind her, “Quinn? Is that you?” a frantic voice called out, the sound of something being dragged across the floor emanated “I’m back here. In the study”. Quinn’s heart was threatening to jump out of her chest, she could hear it pounding in her hears. She ran faster and faster toward the sound of Jenny.

When she reached the study, she found Jenny tied to a chair, she was on her back and trying to wiggle out of the ropes. Quinn rushed to her side, “Jenny,” she said breathlessly as she crouched down and lifted the chair to its feet, “what happened?” Quinn started to untie the knot on the ropes, “I don’t know Miss. It was all a blur.” The sound of the front door slamming shut made Quinn and Jenny jump, “Hurry Miss. They’re home. They can’t find you here.” Quinn struggled with the ropes; it was as if the more she attempted to untie the knot the tighter the knot became. Quinn grunted, “It’s not working Jenny!” She whispered.

“That stupid _mudblood_ oving Weasley.” Hissed a voice. Both Jenny and Quinn froze. “Where’s the Doctor?” whispered Jenny as Quinn looked around the room to find something to help her free Jenny. She paused as she was opening a drawer from a desk, quickly glanced at Jenny and muttered, “I don’t know.” Quinn looked back at the drawer and found a small dagger, she smiled to herself and rushed toward Jenny, “What do you mean? Misly was supposed to find you. I assume that’s how you got here?” Quinn slowly and carefully placed the sharp end of the dagger under the rope, looked up at Jenny and arched an eyebrow, “Misly?” With a small umph Quinn cut through the ropes. She placed the small dagger in the small pocket of her dress. If there was one thing that she had learned from traveling with the Doctor it was to always wear something practical. Jenny stood up and turned to Quinn, “Yes, Misly. The House Elf.” Quinn stared at Jenny with a dee in the headlight look, “That’s what that was?” Jenny sighed and nodded yes. She walked to the door and peered out of it. She motioned for Quinn to follow her. The women tip toed out of the study and into the hallway toward the front door. The sound of an explosion caught their attention, they stopped in their tracks, “Calm down, Ismelda. We’ll find her. She couldn’t have gotten far. Not without –” The sound of Jenny knocking over a vase in the hallway filled the house.

Jenny and Quinn looked at each other, fear written across their faces, neither one of them knew what to do. They both were used to having someone else make the decisions, but now, Quinn thought, they were on their own. She had to learn to put herself together – to fend for herself. Afterall, the one person she thought would never abandon her tossed her and left her for dead. If she was going to survive this, if she was going to make it home, she was going to need to become her own person. Determined, Quinn pulled her dirty blond hair up into a bun. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked over at Jenny with fear and determination. “We’re alone, Jenny. Vastra is not coming, right?” Jenny nodded yes and whispered, “We got separated. I don’t think she knows where I am.” Quinn bit her bottom lip. “Right then, the Doctor isn’t coming either. We need to find a way out of here fast. Before they find us.” Quinn grabbed hold of Jenny’s wrist and quickly walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of the front door. This was a massive home, thought Quinn, to her it was obviously a mansion or manor of some sort, there had to be a back entrance. All they had to do was find it.

Quinn and Jenny could hear footsteps behind them, they quickly dove into the first room they could find and shut the door. “WHERE DID SHE GO?” Exclaimed one of the voices, they looked around the room. It seemed to be a guest room. The queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room underneath a large window. There were two doors inside the room. Quinn opened one to find a decent sized bathroom. She closed the door and walked toward Jenny who was on the other side of the room, “anything?” Jenny nodded no. Quinn sighed and turned her back toward Jenny. She looked outside the massive window. The window did not look like it opened, she could break the window and climb out, she thought. She twisted her mouth into a frown. That would be loud, it would certainly call the attention to them and in the process of climbing out they could get hurt. A loud pop broke Quinn free of her thoughts. “Misly!” Exclaimed Jenny in a hushed tone. Quinn turned around to find the same creature from earlier standing before her, “You!” She yelled at Misly, much louder than she had intended. Misly squeaked and hid behind Jenny. Quinn clasped her hands over her mouth and stared at Jenny wide eyed.

Footsteps pounding on the hardwood sounded closer and closer. Quinn knew she had nothing to lose now. She grabbed hold of a lamp sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Jenny looked between the door and Quinn fear written across her face. Quinn through the lamp through the window and ducked while covering her head and face. The window shattered into a million pieces and rained on top of Quinn. She stood up. She could feel several cuts forming on her hands, arms, and face. She looked over at Jenny. “Run.” She said to her. Jenny nodded, she grabbed hold of Misly and together they used the bed to climb onto the window. While still teetering on the windowsill, she stuck out her hand to help Quinn jump up. Quinn grabbed hold of Jenny’s out reached hand and climbed on to the sill. Just then the door flew open. Quinn and Jenny turned to look at the door. There stood two tall women. The violet woman from the portrait and a taller and a slenderer woman with shoulder length black hair and piercing green eyes. Both women had what looked like a stick in their hands. They gripped them and pointed them at Jenny and Quinn. For a split second, Quinn thought she saw surprise and something that looked like remorse strike the violet eyed woman’s face, but it was quickly replaced with malice.

Quinn froze. She knew she should go, that part was evident by the way Jenny was calling out to her and the way the women looked at her, but something in her kept her glued to where she was crouching on the windowsill. Her head began to throb again. She could feel herself getting lost in the mist again and she kept telling herself to run. But her feet wouldn’t move. The violet eyed woman sighed and rolled her eyes. “You never know when to quit,” that voice, thought Quinn, “ _Jenkins._.” The violet eyed woman finished. Quinn’s head began to pound. She was losing control. _Jenkins._ The woman said Jenkins. The last thing Quinn could remember was the violet eyed woman nodding over to the slenderer one. “Do it, Ismelda.” The violet eyed woman left the room. Ismelda gave Jenny and Quinn a wicked smile and lifted the hand holding the stick, “ _Avada-_ ” and then darkness surrounded Quinn.

Quinn stood in front of a large wooden desk. A red and large bird was perched to her right. In front of her sat a wise old man. His beard long and gray. He looked over at Quinn. His eyes twinkled behind his half-mooned glasses. “Thank you for meeting me Quinn.” The elder man calmly stated, “You have questions. I am sure of it.” Quinn opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. She had so many questions but again, she was stuck, it was as if she was replaying memories in her head, but she knew better. “Answers will come in time.” The man continued, he stood from behind his desk and walked over to Quinn. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Something about it made Quinn feel safe. She felt home. The man toward over her. He leaned over to look her straight in the eyes. “There will come a time, I fear, when we must all make difficult decisions.” He turned away from her and faced the bird. He placed he clasped his hands behind his back. Quinn silently watched him. “You, I regret, will have to make the most difficult of all. What decision thought Quinn. “When the time comes, you will be afraid.” He turned abruptly to face Quinn, “But remember one thing Miss Jenkins. Fear makes companions of us all.”

Suddenly, Quinn was sitting in a dark and damp room behind a large table. On one side of her sat the violet eyed woman. On the other, sat a dark-complexioned woman with thick and black rimmed glasses. Quinn recognized the woman with glasses as Rowan. One of Charlie’s friends. But why was a younger version of Rowan appearing to her? The violet eyed woman spoke to her, but Quinn couldn’t make out the words. In the back of her mind she could hear her name being called. “Quinn!” The voice called out louder and louder, she tried desperately to focus on the violet eyed woman. “QUINN!” The voice rang clear as day. When Quinn came back to reality, she saw the black-haired and green-eyed woman standing before her. On her left Jenny calling out her name. A green light shot out of the stick the green-eyed woman was holding, not a stick thought Quinn. Definitely not a stick. Jenny’s hand squeezed Quinn’s. Quinn shut her eyes and let out her breath, she hadn’t realized she had been holding it, and suddenly she heard a pop.

When Quinn opened her eyes, she was in a familiar townhome. A green blob ran toward Jenny and a familiar and almost robotic voice sounded. “Ah, Quinn. May I take your coat?” Quinn looked up. She never thought she would be happier to come face to face with an animated potato. Quinn beamed, “Strax!” She looked over at Jenny who was busy kissing Vastra. “But how?” She asked the room. Jenney turned her head and looked down at Misly who was still holding her hand. “Misly.” She simply stated. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Vastra. “Let’s have some tea.” She stated and walked passed the group without another word. Strax and Jenny followed Vastra while Misly disappeared with a pop. Quinn slowly and hesitantly followed the three through the home out onto a patio. She sat beside Jenny and Strax. “You have questions?” Asked the reptilian woman. Misily popped beside her making Quinn jump. Misly served the group tea and disappeared with another pop. Quinn nodded her head yes and grabbed hold of the teacup before her. She looked into the tea and could see her reflection. Her hair was a mess, she clearly had scrapes across her face, but no one seemed to mind. Strange, thought Quinn. Why wouldn’t they care that she was obviously wounded? Quinn pushed the thought from her mind. She looked up at Vastra. “Firstly, who- what is Misly?” asked Quinn. “A House Elf, Miss,” Jenny stated “I told you this earlier. Don’t you remember?” Jenny finished as almost a whisper. Quinn shook 'her head no. “What… What is a house elf?” Quinn choked out. She hadn’t realized her throat had been so? parched. It made sense; she hadn’t had anything to drink since breakfast… “Why don’t you have some tea?” Vastra stated more than questioned. Quinn brought the mug up to her lips. Vastra and Jenny stared at her intently.

When the mug touched her lips, Quinn paused, she sniffed the mug, it smelled like Jasmine tea. Quinn’s favorite. No odd smell emanated from the mug, however, the way Jenny and Vastra stared at her made her wonder. Quinn took a huge sip of the contents of the mug. Vastra began to talk about how she came to know Misly, however as Quinn continued to sip from her tea, she found it harder and harder to grab hold of the conversation. “You see Quinn, Misly was Jenny and my House Elf back in the 1800s. That is before we moved to this time” Quinn’s eyes became heavier and heavier. “When Misly found Jenny, she knew that she was bound by servitude to Jenny and went looking for the Doctor to help Jenny escape.” Vastras voice became more distant. Her eyes closed and she descended into darkness. “Well, that was a lot easier than expected.” Vastra stated as she stood up and flattened out her black dress. “Strax take Quinn up to the guest room. Then do a medical work up of her and Jenny. Misly!” The House Elf popped up next to Vastra. She looked down at her and smiled. “Thank you for your hard work. Please locate the Doctor and bring him here.” Misly snapped her fingers and disappeared. Vastra looked down at Jenny. “Let’s go inside. You need to tell me how much she learned."


	6. Questions

When Quinn woke, she felt as though she had been hit by a cement truck, she had several questions and zero answers. The only thing she knew for certain was that she had been gone for far too long. She needed to get home especially now that she didn’t have the Doctor to take her back to the precise time, they left her home… The Doctor, she thought, where could he be? Was he even alive at this point? After all, the TARDIS was malfunctioning when he pushed her out of it, for all she knew, he crashed and died. She slowly sat up in the bed, a bad idea, she thought as her head began to throb more violently. She looked around the room, older than when she had visited with the Doctor but then again, that was a different time period. On a chair in the corner someone had laid out a pair of blue jeans and a black short sleeved blouse. She smiled. If Jenny and Madame Vastra knew one thing, it was how to host. Quinn slowly stood up, her ribs and shins throbbed slightly, she hadn’t realized she had strained herself so much in the past couple of days. She slowly limped herself into the bathroom. She took a long and steaming shower. The water stung as it hit the cuts on her face, arms, and hands. She could feel bruises forming on her ribs and arms. She let her mind wander to the events of the day before.

Who was that violet eyed woman? How did that woman know her name? Her _real name_ … “You don’t know when to stop, _Jenkins_.” She repeated in her head and silently moved her lips to form the words. Of course, Quinn didn’t know when to stop because if she did, she would have stopped traveling with the Doctor years ago. If she knew when to stop, Dax wouldn’t be gone, and the Doctor wouldn’t have abandoned her. If she knew when to stop, she wouldn’t be alone. She could feel hot and salty water drip down her face. She wiped the tears. She hadn’t had anytime to process Dax or any of the events with the Doctor. She had been running for years now and hadn’t slowed down to feel… To feel anything. Quinn’s tears flowed faster and harder. She began to sob in the shower as she attempted to figure out who she was going to be now.

Once Quinn composed herself, she walked out of her room and downstairs to in search of everyone. Perhaps one of them could help her get to the airport so she could go home. Or maybe she should contact her work, so they knew she wasn’t dead? Her work! She thought, how was she going to explain her travels to Egypt? Did she even have a job at this point? Quinn was so lost in her thoughts, that she ran into a rock-solid wall and fell on her ass. She let out a grunt. “Are you all right?” She looked up at the voice, it was in fact Strax, not a wall that she ran into, smooth she thought. Strax extended his hand which Quinn gratefully took. She rubbed her rump and mumbled an apology at Strax. “Where is everyone?” Quinn asked him. “Follow me.” He stated and walked Quinn into Madame Vastra’s study where she was busy painting Jenny in the most compromising position.

When they entered the room Jenny quickly threw a robe on, Madame Vastra put her brush down and looked up at Quinn. “I see you’re awake now. How do you feel?” She asked Quinn. Quinn walked further into the room and leaned against the wall farthest from the door. “All considering, sore, but good.” Quinn dryly stated. She fidgeted with the small pearl ring she had on her left middle finger. She couldn’t remember where she got it, but somehow, she always felt it was one of the most important things she owned. “Is something wrong Miss?” questioned Jenny. Quinn didn’t respond. She just continued to stare at her finger as she twirled the ring around her finger. Of course, something was wrong, thought Quinn, everything was wrong… She just didn’t know where to begin. Was this the first time the Doctor had abandoned someone? Or was she the first? Was she really just that easy to forget? And why was Jenny trapped in that home? Why was Quinn being chased? All the questions swam in her head, she felt overwhelmed, and while she knew Jenny and Madam Vastra probably knew all the answers, she knew she had to be careful in asking. After all, Quinn was quite sure they were deliberately trying to hide something from her.   
Finally, Quinn sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She looked up at Jenny, “how long was I out for?” Jenny and Madame Vastra exchanged a look, Quinn was certain they were expecting a completely different question, but they didn’t mention anything. “A few days, Miss.” Quinn made an O shape with her lips and nodded. She kept looking down at the ring on her finger. “He will come, you know?” Continued Jenny. Quinn looked up at Jenny, she stared her straight in the eyes, a mixture of sadness and anger filling them, “I’m not so sure.”   
Quinn put her hands in her back pockets and pushed off the wall. She walked to the door, head held high, not daring to look at Jenny or Madame Vastra.

“Thank you for the hospitality. I’ll see myself out.” Quinn reached the door and placed a hand on the cold and gold doorknob when Vastra called out to her. “What happened? Where is the Doctor?” She questioned. Quinn let go of the knob and balled her fists, took a deep breath, shut her eyes and released her fists. She placed her hand on the knob again, twisted it, and paused, “He pushed me. He pushed me and flew away.” Quinn slightly turned her head so that she could see Vastra from her periphery, “I don’t know where he is and frankly, I don’t give a flying f…” Quinn trailed off. The was no point. As much as she wanted to hate him, she knew that the moment he waltzed back into her life she would forgive him. She turned her head away from Vastra and walked out of the room. She took a brief moment to call a cab on the landline and left the home without another word.


	7. The Doctor

When the cab pulled up to the airport, she stepped out of the cab and walked to the driver’s window to pay for the fare. “How much?” She asked the man as she leaned forward to meet the man’s face. “37 pounds.” The man stated. Quinn instinctively reached into her back pocket. She shut her eyes in disappointment. It was in that instant that she remembered she left her backpack behind when she ran away from the fake Jenny. She gave the man an apologetic look, “I’m sooo sorry. I… I don’t have any money…” In a fit of anger, the man jumped out of his car, making Quinn take a step back. The man towered a good foot over her. “How do you not have ANY money?!” Yelled the man in a heavy accent, he stepped closer to Quinn, “I’m sorry. I forgot. I… lost my bag” She choked out while waving her hands in defense. “You forgot or you lost your bag?” He stepped closer toward Quinn, effectively cornering her against a wall, his shouting drawing a crowd. She opened her mouth to explain but he cut her off, “Well, which is it?” He asked as he arched an eyebrow and leaned in close to her face.

Quinn was at a loss for words. She had never been in a position like this before but then again, she had never been alone before. Quinn wondered what would happen to her. Would the man simply back off and call the police? Would she be arrested over a 37-pound cab fare? And if she was, would she lose her job? The man lifted his hand, his palm straight out, she braced herself and turned her face. She did not want to watch his hand as it smacked her. She held tight holding her breath, waiting for his large hand to meet her cheek but it never did. She turned to face the man but instead she saw a familiar red head handing the man some bills. The man walked away and a freckled face with a large grin greeted her. “Ch-Charlie?” He walked closer to her, his eyes warm, “You forgot your bag.” He said while handing it to her. She reached out to grab the bag with her left hand, he held on to her hand with his free one and traced his thumb over the pearl ring sitting on her middle finger. She studied his face. It seemed distraught as if he was reminiscing. She gently pulled her hand away from him and took hold of the bag. He looked down at her and smiled although Quinn could see it did not reach his eyes. She knew that look. It was the same look she always had when she thought of Dax… Her face fell and as if he had known her all her life he looked her in the eyes, and said, “Its hard to forget those kinds of things but,” he flashed her a toothy smile and rubbed the back of his head, “If you learn from the past you can begin to move forward.” Quinn smiled softly at him. She appreciated his kind words. “My brother used to say that to me all the time.” Charlie’s lips turned to a thin line and he simply nodded without saying another word. She wasn’t sure what to do in that moment, but she knew she had to do something. Afterall, he did recue her.

“You saved me.” Quinn whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him. As she was hugging him, she noticed a familiar tall and grey-haired man walking toward her. Charlie slowly returned the hug, something about his strong and muscular arms felt familiar. She pushed the familiar man from her thoughts. She took in Charlie’s scent, honeysuckle and grass. She closed her eyes; she felt safe. She felt home. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time. When she realized how long she had been holding him, she released Charlie, apologized for the hug and thanked him again. She looked behind Charlie again only to notice the tall man had disappeared. She frowned. “Is something a matter?” Charlie asked. Surprised, Quinn looked up at him. “Oh, no! I uh… I just need to try and get a flight now. But uh… Thank you.” She said and walked toward the entrance of the building, she stopped and turned to look at Charlie. He was watching her, Andre and Rowan standing next to him. Weird, she thought. She hadn’t noticed them earlier. Her temples began to pulse, her mind flashed to the same courtyard she saw a few nights ago. It was a dark and cold night and for some reason she was on the floor. Her butt stung a bit. An outstretched and pale hand came into view. She stared at it for a moment and followed the hand to an arm covered in an olive-green coat connecting to a younger looking Charlie. A soft smile played across his face. “He’s an idiot.” He stated. Quinn’s heart fluttered as she took his hand. She returned the smile and sat at the fountain. Charlie followed in silence. Quinn stared straight ahead, she felt warm, tears threatening to fall. Charlie leaned back and looked up at the stars. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Charlie broke the silence, “One day, you’ll find someone who loves you for who you are.” He said as he placed his large and over hers. Quinn’s heart fluttered again. She whipped her head to face him. Tears welding up in her eyes. “And who am I other than Jacob’s little sister? No one will ever see me, Charlie.” A single tear slipped. He gently took his thumb and whipped it away. “You are Jacob’s little sister.” He said matter-of-factly. Quinn looked down at her hands. He pulled her chin up to face him. “But why should that mean that you aren’t the bravest, funniest, and most caring person I have ever met?” He grinned at her. Quinn’s heart fluttered again. And just as quick as that scene entered her thoughts, it left.

When she came back to reality, Charlie was walking toward her, a sheepish smile played across his face. “I… I was wondering, if maybe I could see you again?” Quinn could feel her cheeks flush. She flashed him a huge smile, “Yes! Actually… I... I’ll be in New York next week. How about we go get some dinner?” Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out her planner. She scribbled her number on a corner of one of the sheets ripped it out and handed it to him. “Call me and we can work out the details.” He took the piece of paper and stared at it quizzically. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He smiled at her and put the piece of paper in his pocket. Quinn waved goodbye to him and walked into the airport straight to the ticket counter.

Quinn stood at the ticket counter talking to a tall and slender ticketing agent, “We have one seat left on a flight to London leaving in 2 hours. From London, the earliest flight would take you to…” Quinn’s eyes caught the sight of a familiar black suit jacket behind the man at the ticket counter. However, when she looked behind the man it was gone, “Or you could take the flight to France, in which case…” Again, she saw the coat, she looked behind the man, and through the hole where checked luggage gets sent, there he was, a blue-eyed gray-haired man, her heart twisted, “Ma’am?” Quinn hesitantly looked away from the blue-eyed gray-haired man and to the ticketing agent. “Yes.” She said distractedly, she stole a glance back at the blue-eyed gray-haired man, this time, he was gesturing for her to follow him. As, nonchalantly as possible she shook her head no. “So, you’d like the flight to France?” She looked back at the agent and while steeling glances at the blue-eyed gray-haired man, she squeaked out a “Yep.” The agent nodded, processed her request and gave her a ticket. She quickly walked away from the counter and when she saw that he was busy, she slipped behind the counter and walked through the employee only door to look for the blue-eyed gray-haired man.

When she entered the room, she saw tons of luggage, but the man was gone. She frowned. She knew it was too good to be true. She must be losing it. She turned around and began heading to the door, when suddenly and arm wrapped around her torso another covered her mouth when she let out a gasp and dragged her through a hidden side door, a bag was then placed over her head, and the next thing she knew, she could feel the breeze of the Egyptian winds. She squirmed in the arms of the person holding her. “Stop.” Ordered a gruff voice and then she was tossed into what she assumed was the trunk of a car. She felt her head hit a hard object and suddenly she was laying down on the grass staring up at the beautiful blue sky. Her heart felt heavy. She could feel her eyes weld and hot tears stream down her face. After a few moments she placed her arm over her eyes. She heard a body lay down next to her. The person didn’t say word. Just laid there in silence. Quinn mover her arm from her eyes and used it to prop her up on her side to face the figure. She was surprised to find the violet eyed girl laying there expressionless. The girl looked older than she remembered from her last episode, but still younger than when she saw her while escaping with Jenny. She looked like she was 19 maybe 20.

“What do _you_ want?” Asked Quinn with venom. The violet eyed girl didn’t respond. She didn’t even so much as look at Quinn. Quinn’s blood bubbled with anger. “What are you doing here!?” Quinn asked while sitting up. Again, the violet eyed girl paid her no mind. Quinn let out a heavy sigh, “Go. AWAY.” Quinn pleaded as she looked away from the violet eyed girl. The girl let out an audible groan of disdain. “You made the right choice, Jenkins.” The girl said softly as she stood up. “One day, he’ll understand _why_ you made it.” Quinn turned to look at the retreating figure. “But will he ever forgive me?” The violet eyed girl turned to look at Quinn. Her face looked as if she was annoyed but her eyes were soft. The violet eyed woman shrugged, “Who cares?” With those two words, she turned on her heel and disappeared with a pop.

With a thud and the sound of wheels coming to a screeching halt, Quinn woke up with a sudden realization that she had been abducted and had most certainly missed her flight home. Two strong arms grabbed a wriggling Quinn and tossed her over a shoulder. She could hear the person’s heavy footsteps walk several feet and come to an abrupt stop. She heard a grunt, the sound of a door squeaking open, and then the slam of it closing. Her heart beat faster and faster as she heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Her mind raced. How would she get out of this situation? Or better yet, what was the situation? What could _she_ possibly have to offer anyone? The trunk opened and once again she was thrown over someone’s shoulder. She squirmed. “Put me down!” She screamed. The strong arms merely jolted her and ordered her to stop.

“Oi – I know that annoying voice.” Quinn lifted her head. She knew that tone of arrogance and annoyance. “Doctor?!” She exclaimed. “Why did you bring her here?” The voice continued while ignoring Quinn. The man carrying her dropped Quinn on the floor, she landed on another person’s shoes. “It is a fact that the Doctor works with a companion.” Doctor? She definitely heard Doctor. She pulled the bag off of her head and looked around. Standing above her was the Doctor. He looked angry and annoyed, but it was her Doctor. She continued to look around, there were four, burly men with guns surrounding them. She slowly stood up to stand behind the Doctor. “What’s going on?” She whispered to him. “ _These _idiots want us to break into that Pyramid.” He stole a look at Quinn through his periphery. “But, we. are. _NOT _DOING IT!” He exclaimed. Quinn nodded. “I thought I saw you at the airport.” The Doctor nodded. “Yes, I was trying to get us home when these great lugs threw me into the back seat of their car.” The Doctor looked around at the four men. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. “You got to ride in the car?! I was in the trunk! Why was I put in the trunk?!?” The Doctor frowned, “Probably because you’re annoying, ask too many questions, and never wear any makeup.” Quinn opened her mouth to retort, but the Doctor cut her off. “Fine. We’ll go in there. But there’s nothing in there! Trust me, I’m the Doctor.” He grabbed hold of Quinn and turned away from the four men. They walked to the entrance of the pyramid. The Doctor stopped when they reached it. He squeezed her wrist. She looked up at him. “What’s wrong? I thought you said there was nothing in here.” He squeezed her hand once more. “I lied.” He stated. “What’s in there?” Quinn asked as took a deep gulp. The Doctor bent down to pick up a thick stick. He wrapped it in a towl and lit it on fire. “I only know the legends.” He said as he walked closer to the entrance. “They speak of an evil that lurks in here. Protecting unsurmountable amounts of gold and jewels.” Quinn walked closer behind him as he continued inside the pyramid. “Those are just legends, Doctor. How much truth is there behind a legend?” He stopped to face her, “I was a legend, a story your co-workers spread. Was I not?” Quinn said nothing. There was nothing to be said. He was right. “You’ll have to be brave. We might get split up. You have to remember to remain calm.” Quinn gulped and nodded yes as the went deeper into the pyramid.____


	8. Darkness

This had to be the stupidest thing she had ever done, she thought as she ran behind the Doctor. The legends were real. Very _very_ real. Her breath got heavier and heavier. She could feel her legs becoming weak, her vision and thoughts becoming cloudy, and she knew she was on the verge of a panic attack. She focused on the embers floating off of the Doctor’s torch. The heavy and thunderous footsteps echoed behind her, she squeezed her eyes tight as she ran faster and faster, attempting to focus on her heavy breathing until with a small umph she collided with the Doctor’s back and fell to the floor. Quickly she stood and dusted herself.

She looked behind her, she couldn’t see the creature anymore, but she could hear its footsteps and its thunderous roar as it echoed in the cave. Not daring to look away from where she had just come from, she asked, “Why did we stop?” No response. She could hear the footsteps of the Doctor pacing behind her, her heart beating faster and faster, and the creature’s heavy feet coming closer to where they were. “There’s nowhere else to go.” She whipped her head around to look at him, his voice was different, he sounded lost. She studied his face. His brows furrowed. He looked her dead in the eyes, sadness, and guilt written across them. Her heart sank. A heavy knot stuck in her throat. “So, what now?” She looked up at him, her eyes widened with hope, she’d been in countless situations just like this one, and the Doctor always found a way out. “There has to be another way out.” Quinn continued as she started to pace. “We can go back out there and take a different route.” The Doctor said nothing. She looked over at him. He stared at her. Concentrating as he watched her pace. He could see her work through plans, her eyes glimmering with a speckle of hope, and then dissolving into disappointment as she found a flaw. He watched her run a hand through her tangled long black hair. She turned to look at him, “Right, that’s risky…” She rested a hand on her chin and tapped her chapped lips with her index finger. She looked around the limestone yellow walls. The room was small. Not much larger than 6 by 8 feet. No exit except for where they came from. She let out a hefty sigh, “Well, maybe we can use the sonic to make a door?” She glanced over at him. He frowned and stood still. Staring straight at her without a word. She didn’t know what had come over him. It was as if he was no longer the Doctor, well, at least not her Doctor. Her Doctor always knew what to do. He always took charge and made her feel safe and now, she thought, it was up to her. She had to find a way out. She had to go home. She had to keep the Doctor safe. Her lips twitched and she shook her head. “No, you’re right, the sonic isn’t a weapon. Well maybe-” She started as she began to pace again. “SHUT. UP.” The Doctor screamed at Quinn. She slowly turned to face him, tilting her head as her black hair flipped behind her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow up at him in the process. “Excuse me?” She questioned.

Suddenly, the Doctor dropped to the floor. Quinn dropped to her knees beside him. He placed his ear to the floor and placed an index finger on his lips telling Quinn to quiet down. She opened her mouth to speak, fully ready to give an earful. “Listen.” He whispered.

Quinn froze. She sucked in her breath and held it. She wasn’t sure why but something about it seemed right. She elongated her neck and focused on listening. Nothing. She could hear nothing. She opened her mouth, and suddenly a loud explosion rang through the air. The Doctor jumped to his feet, Quinn’s eyes bulged, the two looked each other in the eyes. Each saying a million words without a sound. Quinn slowly nodded her head in agreeance with the Doctor. The two bolted out of the corridor the Doctor took a right while Quinn hanged left.

Quinn ran in the darkness, cursing herself for not having the foresight to bring a torch with her, her legs grew heavy. Each step she took became harder and harder to take. Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell with a thud. She could feel the blood pulsing to her hands and knee. The sting grew worse and worse with every second. She took a moment to slowly get up and continued running for her life. Not much of a life she thought. She had ruined every single relationship she had. She thought back to Dax as she continued to run through the darkness. His chiseled and tan face. His golden eyes and his smile. His smile she thought, it could make all her troubles disappear.

She thought back to that day, she sat in the passenger seat of a black SUV. Dax was driving her through New York City. She remembered the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed at her stupid joke. "You know Quinnie, you never cease to amaze me." He told her in his thick South African accent. She beamed at him, lowered her sunglasses, and peered at him over them while arching an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked as she attempted to match his accent. "After what happened last month, how do you manage to stay so- so- vibrant?" He asked as he turned his head to face her. She shrugged her shoulders at him, “It doesn’t mean it doesn’t faze me.” She almost whispered at him. “ I-I just don’t think about. Makes it easier to separate myself.” She finished. Dax stole a look at her, she was smiling but her eyes gave away her sorrow. He sighed and reached out to hold her hand. “It’s okay to regret—” He started as he rubbed his thumb in circles over her hand. “I-I don’t regret it... Not really.” She cut him off as she abruptly moved her hand away from his. She looked out the window to avoid his gaze. He let a deep sigh. “Alright.” He said as he ran his hands over the top of his head.  
She smiled at him but it quickly faded, "Dax!" She yelled, "Look out!" With a bang, everything went dark.

Quinn woke up with a splitting headache. She could feel the cuts on her knee and hands oozing blood. A bright light shined above her. Was she in a cave? "Are you okay down there?" Yelled a familiar and British voice. It wasn't the Doctor. But somehow she knew she had heard that voice. She said nothing. She slowly sat up and surveilled her surroundings. Darkness and more darkness. Incredible. Only she could make the bad turn to worse.

The Doctor came around the corner, his eyes widening as he took notice of the figure standing above the hole Quinn had fallen into. "YOU!" Boomed the Doctor. The light that shown on Quinn moved. Quinn attempted to see what the commotion was but the voices fell to a whisper. However, she knew she heard the Doctor. His voice was unmistakable. "SHE'S WHERE?!" The voice boomed again. Yep. Unmistakably her Doctor. "Doctor?" She yelled. "Quinn, are you okay?" She could vaguely see the Doctor's face peer down from above. Slowly she stood and dusted her clothing. She looked above, "Yeah, just a little bruised. But... Uh... I'm alive. Is that thing gone?" She asked him as she scrunched her eyes in an attempt to see him better. "Incapacitated." He stated. "Quinn?" Called the familiar voice, "It's Bill. We met a few days ago." Right, thought Quinn. It was that redheaded man she met when she first landed in Egypt. But what was he doing here of all places, she wondered. Then again, she could ask herself the same thing. "Yes, I remember." She called out to him as she looked around the room. She couldn't see much but from what she could make out there was nothing.

"That thing won't be incapacitated for long." Called out Bill, "Is there anything down there that you can use to climb out of there?" He asked her. Without thinking, Quinn turned her head to the left, "Yeah, let me check," she muttered as she threw her hands in the air exclaiming, "Wow, there's a rope ladder right here!" She turned around to her right, and exclaimed again, "And oh, would you look at that?! Silly me didn't notice these stairs!!" She looked up at Bill and the Doctor, placed her hands on her hips, and arched her eyebrow while continuing "Give me one second. I'll be right up." She could see the Doctor smirking and thought she saw a glint of pride in his eyes. "You know, you don't have to be sarcastic. I'm just trying to help." Retorted a moderately annoyed Bill. Quinn let out a heavy sigh and muttered, "Yeah, I know but that was a stupid question so you're going to get made fun of a little bit." She walked around in circles tuning in and out while Bill and the Doctor went over ideas.

"Look, I know you're afraid but I can make it so she won't remember" Argued Bill while attempting to be as quiet as possible. The Doctor said nothing simply stared daggers into Bill.

“Quinn” came a distant voice. Quinn turned her head towards the voice, she squinted her eyes in the hopes of finding the person calling out to her. She saw nothing, pure darkness around her. “Quinn,” called out the voice, “This way Quinn.” The voice continued. 

Quinn slowly walked toward the voice, holding her hands out in an attempt to find her bearings. She walked for what seemed ages, until she came across a dimly lit tunnel. She stopped and leaned toward it hoping to see further down. No luck. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. “Hello,” she called out, “is someone there?” She waited. All she could hear was the heavy and rapid beating of her heart. No one called out. She turned to look at the darkness behind her. She stood frozen for a moment.  
  
What should she do, she thought. she could turn around and wait for the Doctor and Bill to help her out of the situation or she could be brave and venture out into the unknown. She took a deep breath, her heart continuing to beat in her ears. There was no guarantee she would be able to find her way back to where she started. She could see the way behind her. So she did her best be brave and walked further into the tunnel.


End file.
